The Research Core is led by Dr. Alain Bertoni, Associate Professor of Epidemiology and Prevention and Internal Medicine (General Internal Medicine) and Dr. Carlos Rodriguez, Associate Professor of Epidemiology and Prevention and Internal Medicine (Cardiology). They have extensive experience in diabetes and cardiovascular disease research in minority populations. The aims of the Research Core (further details provided in Section C: Research Core) are to: 1. Provide coordination to the two research projects, including protocol development, staff training, participant recruitment, data management, and data analysis. 2. Collaborate with the Community Core, the institution and externally with local and national communities to promote participation in research and disseminate results from these projects and others 3. Collaborate with the Research Training / Education core to foster an environment supportive of training new investigators, disseminating research, and capitalizing on the health equity research that MACHE affiliates at WFUSM are currently conducting 4. Collaborate with the Administrative Core, which will conduct semiannual reviews of the research projects to ensure that all research activities undertaken by project investigators andstaff are consistent with MACHE goals and compliant with IRB/ human Subjects protection regulations.